


Cats exposing a marriage

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cats, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Zoom - Freeform, cat-sitting, exposed by cats, online class, students dont know, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Cameron Jacobs likes his Spanish lessons from professor Garrett. Until one day it turns out the professor has cats?! Online class is about to become more interesting
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Cats exposing a marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers!  
> 1\. I haven't finished reading the series yet, I've come until B&C  
> 2\. so please no spoilers in the comments  
> 3\. it's AU anyways so who cares
> 
> also this was written because it's Zane's birthday today, so Happy Birthday man!  
> anyways a massive thanks to the brick and mortar discord for this idea. and a very big thanks to Jules who helped edit it <3

Cameron stared at the screen in front of him. He was waiting for his professor to come online, so their class could start. He was already done with it before it had even started. Mark had come over so they could go over their essay after the lesson, and he looked at Mark next to him.

‘’Normally professor Garrett is early. I wonder why he isn’t today. I hope he’s okay!’’

‘’He’s probably fine, I mean, he’s an adult who teaches from home right now. He might have kids or a spouse that is keeping him from being early?’’

Cameron nodded that made sense. 

‘’Hey guys, don’t forget to keep it down, okay? Your Spanish lesson overlaps with my French class, and professor Grady does not fuck around. So please, keep your Spanish screaming on the down low today.’’ 

Miri stuck her head into the kitchen where Mark and Cameron were sitting at the dining table. She and Cameron shared an apartment, being best friends, and Miri followed her classes in her bedroom. 

‘‘That was one time, and it was only because the professor gave us an improv assignment and we just got a little heated.’’

Cameron looked at Miri with a smile, hoping to please her. It didn’t work, because she huffed and pointed at both of them.

‘’Well, if the professor gives you another improv assignment, don’t get so invested this time! My professor wants us to concentrate and I can’t concentrate if I hear Spanish screaming in the background.’’

‘’We’ll keep it down Miri, don’t worry. I’ll make sure Cam won’t get too invested in the fake improv assignments.’’

‘’Good. Well, good luck, and have fun with Spanish!’’ She waved and went to her bedroom.

‘’You too but with French,’’ Cameron replied, way too late.

One hour later Cam was even more done with his class. Today there was less speaking and more grammar, and his professor just didn’t stop talking. Some people already asked twice if they could get a small break, but he didn’t hear them or he skipped them completely. He was just about to ask Mark if he could take notes so Cam could stretch his legs when the entire class was distracted.

‘’Sorry guys, seems like my cats have decided to interrupt us. Smith, Wesson, get off the table.’’

Cam stared at the screen. There, in front of him, were two big cats! They were massive and he already loved them. His professor had such cats, which made him alright in his book. He looked at Mark to see him also staring at the screen.

‘’They’re so cute sir,’’ one student told the professor.

‘’Well thank you, guys. Why don’t you all take a quick break, while I will get the cats out of the room so they won’t interrupt our lesson again.’’

Professor Garrett walked off-screen with the cats, who appeared to not fully like him, but they still followed. 

Cameron turned to Mark. ‘’Those cats were so cute! He should’ve shown them sooner, I would hate him less.’’

‘’You love all animals. Also, I am glad the cats showed up, we needed a break.’’

Cam nodded and grabbed them both some drinks. Their class was going to take a while with more grammar and vocabulary thrown at them.

Miri came into the kitchen a couple of minutes later. ‘’Guys, guys, you won’t believe this. Our teacher has cats and they’re fluffy and big and amazing. Normally he keeps them out of his study room so they won’t interrupt his lesson, but apparently, the cats snuck in because they’re here now! Look!’’

Miri showed them her laptop screen, which showed some familiar cats. 

‘’Those are professors Garret's cats!’’ Cam exclaimed. 

‘’Nah man, that’s just an accident. Professor Grady just has the same kind of cats.’’ Mark looked at Miri’s screen and shook his head.

‘’Professor Garrett has cats?’’ Miri looked confused at the boys. She couldn’t believe it. Strict, punctual, neat professor Garrett had cats?

Cameron nodded. ‘’Yeah! They walked in on our lesson so we could finally get a break because he had to get them out of the room.’’

‘’Guys, guys, watch this!’’ Mark pointed to his laptop screen, where professor Garrett had returned, without cats.

‘’So, I handed off the cats to my husband. Before I get a ton of questions, no, they’re not our cats. We’re cat-sitting for a friend of ours. And yes, they’re really named Smith and Wesson after the gun companies. Any more questions?’’

‘’Will we see more of the cats, sir?’’ Cam asked, wanting to see them again.

‘’No, probably not. They are big and just interrupt our lesson. They don’t like me that much either, this was a coincidence.’’

Professor Garrett looked up from his screen when he heard the door open. 

‘’You shouldn’t throw the cats in with me Zane, that’s not nice,’’ they heard a voice not shown by the camera. Miri looked back at her own laptop screen and saw no cats, but also no professor Grady.

‘’Well, I didn’t want them, they’re interrupting my lesson.’’

‘’They’re also interrupting my lesson now, so next time, don’t do it. Here, you can have them back.’’

Professor Garrett fell almost off his chair when two big cats ran towards him.

‘’That’s professor Grady’s cats!’’ Miri exclaimed. 

‘’That’s what I just said,’’ Cam looked closer at the screen and decided that yes, they were the same cats.

Mark held his finger above the mute button, he didn’t want his friends making a fool of themself. 

‘’Mark, unmute it!’’ Cam went back to his own laptop and unmuted himself. 

‘’Sir, sir. Are those the same cats that my friend just saw with professor Grady from French? Because they really look like the same cats sir.’’

In the chat, he saw someone else also reply that their friend had sent a picture of the cats from professor Grady, who looked the exact same. Professor Garrett looked to the person behind his camera and waved his hand.

‘’Come over here, they figured us out. If you didn’t say yes to Julian for cat sitting these big lumps, this never would’ve happened.’’

‘’But you love me for it,’’ on the screen they saw professor Grady appear. The chat went wild with lots of students immediately spamming it. Mark, Miri, and Cam looked at each other. They couldn’t believe it!

‘’Okay okay guys, I will give a very short announcement. Yes, me and professor Grady are married. The cats we are cat sitting are from professor Cross, who teaches archaeology. That’s everything I will tell you. I know that asking to keep the information to yourselves would be asking too much, but at least don’t gossip and just tell the truth.’’

Professor Grady appeared very close to the screen. ‘’I see some of you are friends with some of the people in my French or Music classes. If I hear anyone gossiping about our private lives, you will get very hard assignments. So don’t do it okay? You know we’re married, and you know we are cat sitting now. But, when professor Cross comes back from his trip abroad, feel free to ask him all you want about his cats. Or, ask the professor O’Flaherty what he thinks of the health department in our school, specifically anatomy.’’

Professor Grady got pushed out the screen by professor Garrett.

‘’Ty! Guys, don’t do those things. Just respect your professors’ privacy and you’ll be fine. Yes, we’re married. So now you know. That’s it. I think none of you can focus on Spanish anymore, so I will extend the deadline for the essay by two days. And if you include a short blurb telling me in Spanish how to convince my husband we should not get cats ourselves, you’ll get a bonus point.’’

He logged off and the students looked at each other. They didn’t expect this!

‘’Guys, professor Grady is coming back to close up our class I think.’’

Professor Grady told them basically the same thing professor Garrett had told them. Only he ended with: ‘’If any of you writes a blurb in French on how to convince my husband we should get cats, you’ll get bonus points.’’

Ty walked back to the study where Zane was sitting with his face in his hands. He rubbed his husband’s shoulders. ‘’You okay?’’

‘’Yeah, I just didn’t expect us to be outed by the cats of all things. This is the last time we’re watching over them, Ty! No matter how many times Julian promises to help with grading stuff, we won’t do it again. Tell him! Or I’ll tell Nick that you told my students to ask him about Kelly!’’

Ty laughed and kissed Zane. ‘’He’ll love it babe, all the attention.’’

Zane grumbled but kissed Ty back. After all, he didn’t mind his students knowing they were married.


End file.
